Electronic imaging sensors sometimes have an array of (m×n) photo-sensitive pixels, with x≥1 rows and y≥1 columns. Each pixel of the array can individually be addressed by dedicated readout circuitry for column-wise and row-wise selection. A block for signal post-processing may be integrated on the sensor. The pixels can have various basic functions including: photo detection, signal processing, information storage, and analog or digital conversion. Demodulation pixels are a particular class of pixels that can be employed for three-dimensional (3D) imaging and time-of-flight (TOF) applications.